


Fever Dream

by Sachiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grinding, Introspection, M/M, Non-Explicit Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiro/pseuds/Sachiro
Summary: There were some days that Yuuri wondered if his current life was just one long fever dream.Today was one of those days.(Aka the fic where Yuuri gets spoiled rotten by a very in-love Victor.)





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salty_Caramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Caramel/gifts).



> This is part of a Secret Santa for Bedtime Stories! Happy Holidays and New Year Salty!
> 
> A special thanks goes out to [Ing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing) and [Laz](http://lazuliblade.tumblr.com/) for betaing this for me!

There were some days that Yuuri wondered if his current life was just one long fever dream.

Today was one of those days.

He was certainly _warm_ enough to have a fever… or at least, he’d have thought so if he didn’t already know that the heat source was the man currently curled up and sound asleep against his side. Yuuri sighed contentedly and slowly raised his hand up to brush a few stray hairs out of his fiancé’s face.

Mornings where he would wake up before Victor were rare, but Yuuri always took advantage of every moment he could. He took note of every feature, every detail that he normally wouldn’t get the chance to really see in the flurry of their day to day activities. He watched the slow breaths that Victor took, the light fluttering of his eyelashes, and the small dribble of drool that had escaped the corner of his barely-open mouth as he slept. Holding himself back from giggling at the cuteness of his fiancé’s vulnerability, Yuuri intertwined his fingers with Victor’s where they rested under the blankets, the ring adorning Victor’s right hand warm from resting against Yuuri’s chest.

“Mmm… Yuuri…?” Victor groaned, woken up by the contact. “What time is it?”

Yuuri smiled fondly, watching as Victor pressed his face into Yuuri’s side as if that would block out the small rays of light shining through the still undrawn curtains. He turned onto his side to face Victor, holding their hands between their bodies. “We still have a few.”

Groaning again, Victor snuggled further into Yuuri. Assuming that he’d fallen back asleep, Yuuri reached up to kiss the top of Victor’s head and lay back down to do the same.

That was, until he felt a series of wet sensations on his chest.

“Victor!” Yuuri hissed, lifting the covers to find Victor trailing kisses up between his pecs. Victor looked up for a moment to give a cheeky grin and go right back to what he’d been doing. “We don’t have enough time for this!”

“Enough time for what?” Victor asked, amusement lacing his tone as he reached Yuuri’s collarbone and moved on to kissing his neck. Yuuri sighed and lay back down; he couldn’t deny that Victor’s attention felt good but…

A loud beeping broke the quiet of the apartment. Victor pouted, clearly having misjudged the amount of time he had and Yuuri laughed. “You know that we have practice today. I’m _not_ going to sit through another lecture from Yakov for being late because you want to get frisky in the morning.”

“Just for that, _I’m_ taking the first shower and _you_ get to go feed and walk Makkachin!” Victor huffed overdramatically, throwing the blankets off both of them and making Yuuri yelp from the sudden rush of cold morning air.

Yuuri laughed again, smiling and shaking his head as he got up to start his morning.

* * *

Leaning against the entrance to the living area and watching Yuuri play with Makkachin, Victor thought that there was no place he’d rather be. He realized that sounded cliché but he also knew now that sayings like that existed for a reason.

Victor felt a smile pulling at his lips as he listened to Yuuri’s laughter and saw the joy radiating from him. He was holding a toy just out of Makkachin’s reach while the large dog hopped on her back legs trying to reach it.

Victor was always happy to see Yuuri relax like this. He’d noticed that Yuuri was pushing himself harder than ever since the Grand Prix Final and putting his own downtime on the backburner. But Victor wasn’t going to just stand by and let it happen. Now that it was after dinner and the time that Yuuri usually took a shower, Victor had prepared a nice “surprise” for him; even if small gestures were all he had, he’d help whenever he could.

If someone had told Victor a year ago that he would be swept off his feet and taught the true meaning of life and love by someone who walked away from him the first time he tried to talk to them, he’d have scoffed.

A year ago felt so far away now.

One year ago, Victor was on top of the world. He should have felt proud and complete, but he didn’t; it was cold and empty, and only worsened when he took time away from skating. Even long walks with Makkachin couldn’t help the crushing loneliness that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

But now — now Victor felt like he had discovered the missing puzzle piece to himself. Just a month before, the same person who had once walked away from the offer of a commemorative photo stood a step above him on the same podium that used to make him feel so isolated.

Instead of separating them, those two things only tied them closer together.

Victor revelled in the feeling of sincere connectedness that Yuuri had taught him — the feeling of being able to open up and truly _be_ _himself_ — more than any medal of podium placement either of them earned. For years Victor had put on masks, being whatever others wanted or needed of him. It wasn’t until Yuuri opened Victor’s eyes that he even realized _not_ wearing one was even an option.

Finally surrendering the toy to Makkachin who trotted off to curl up in her bed with it, Yuuri looked up, catching Victor’s eye. “Oh, are you done preparing your ‘surprise’ already?” Yuuri asked, walking over to meet him.

“There wasn’t very much to prepare, you know.”

Yuuri peeked over Victor’s shoulder — though there was no way he could have seen what he was looking for — and Victor took the opportunity to snake his arms around his fiancé’s waist, surprising a tiny sound out of him that had Victor chuckling. “Does it really still shock you when I do this?”

“No! I just… wasn’t prepared, that’s all.” Yuuri defended himself, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders and turning his head to rest it on its side. In this familiar position, Victor knew that Yuuri was listening to his heartbeat, steady and grounding — something he had a habit of doing whenever he wanted some quiet reassurance.

Victor always felt like his chest got a little fuller when he held and was held by Yuuri like this, like they were both protecting and protected at the same time. It felt like they were in a space cut away from time — a space where the only thing that mattered was the person in their arms. Victor squeezed Yuuri tighter and laid his cheek against the top of his fiancé’s head.

“I really love you, you know?” He said lowly, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s crown. Victor smiled affectionately as he watched Yuuri’s cheeks pinken just slightly before they separated. “Now let me spoil you.”

Taking Yuuri’s hand and entwining their fingers, Victor led Yuuri down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

When Victor had told Yuuri he had a “surprise” for him, a bubble bath was admittedly not the first thing that had come to mind.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

“I thought that you would enjoy some time to relax and you never really take much for yourself outside of the rink… was this not a good idea?”

Turning back to Victor, Yuuri shook his head fondly. “Did you really think I wouldn’t appreciate this?”

“Well…”

Yuuri kissed Victor, effectively cutting off the string of insecurities that were sure to follow. “I love it. Now let me get in and enjoy it before all the bubbles are gone.”

Victor smiled tenderly and hugged Yuuri before turning to head out of the bathroom. “Come to the bedroom when you’re done!” Victor called over his shoulder before closing the door and leaving Yuuri to his thoughts.

Yuuri spared no time in stripping, throwing the discarded clothes into the nearby hamper, and dipped a hand through the suds to check the water temperature. Victor knew that Yuuri liked it hotter than what would probably be considered normal; since he was so used to the onsen back home, anything less tended to feel too lukewarm for Yuuri’s tastes.

Unsurprisingly, it was perfect.

Settling in under the abundance of lavender-scented suds, Yuuri replayed the last few minutes. He’d reached such a place of comfort with Victor that he would never have thought he’d reach. Well, he never thought he’d reach Victor _at all_ a year ago, since the most interaction he’d ever had with him by that point was watching Victor skate from the sidelines of a rink.

And now they were _engaged_.

If someone were to tell Yuuri where he was now a year ago, he’d have laughed at them and wondered why they were teasing him with such an outlandish thing. But then the shock of the engagement had worn off and they’d settled into a daily routine together.

Yuuri had learned so much about Victor in the time they’d spent together; he was a morning person, he liked to shower and do his morning routine before having breakfast, he had a special smile he only showed when he was spending time with Makkachin, and he had a tendency to run into doorframes when he was really tired.

But more than any of the details, Yuuri learned that _Victor was just as human as anyone else_ (which was never a sentence he thought he’d ever believe, but there it was).

Remembering that that same person was waiting for him in the bedroom spurred Yuuri to stand up and drain the tub, though he would have loved to stay in longer. He only briefly wondered what encouraged Victor to decide to spoil Yuuri today of all days but he figured he’d just do the same for Victor another time.

For today, however, he was going to try to enjoy every moment.

* * *

Victor put down his book on the nightstand to his right when Yuuri entered the room and flicked the main light on.

“So, did you enjoy your bath?” Victor asked, watching his fiancé as he shuffled through their shared wardrobe for sleep clothes.

Yuuri turned back to him as he slipped into a pair of boxer briefs that he reserved for bed. He smiled fondly. “Of course I did; were you really that worried that I wouldn’t?”

“Well, no, but it’s still nice to hear you say it anyway.” Turning off the bedside lamp he had been using to read as Yuuri turned off the main light, Victor turned onto his side and held up the blanket for Yuuri to climb in alongside him. Victor immediately wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pressed his nose into his fiancé’s hair. “You smell nice.”

Yuuri chuckled, moving back a touch to catch Victor’s eyes. “You did choose lavender-scented bubble bath mix after all.”

He ran a hand down Yuuri’s arm slowly. “You feel so smooth too,” Victor said lowly before closing the distance and kissing Yuuri.

They fell into a familiar pattern, lips opening and closing against each other, starting slow but progressively growing more heated. Victor shifted, pushing a knee up between Yuuri’s legs and feeling him press back into the pressure. Victor felt Yuuri’s hand slide down his torso and rest on the slowly growing tent at the front of his underwear.

Breaking the kiss, Victor flipped them so Yuuri lay underneath him. Breathing more than talking, Victor said, “No Yuuri, _I’m_ spoiling _you_ today.”

“But— I haven’t—”

“Before you say you haven’t done anything to deserve it, I’d like to remind you that you’re the love of my life and I wouldn’t have rediscovered what it means to enjoy skating, much less anything else in my life, without you. So let me do it today?”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment before sighing affectionately and giving in. “At least do us together?”

“I can do that.” Victor grinned.

There was a brief moment when they both tried to pull down each other’s bottoms at the same time before they finally bared themselves, Victor pressing his hips into Yuuri who moved up to catch his lips in the same moment. Sighing into the kiss, Victor started shifting his hips in a downward circular motion, trying to find the angle he knew Yuuri loved. Victor knew he found it when he heard Yuuri’s breath hitch.

“Is it good?” Victor said, lips brushing against Yuuri’s as he spoke, watching his fiancé nod and relax his expression in pleasure. Victor would never get tired of watching Yuuri like this, even if this was a face he saw fairly often. Victor always got such a rush when he saw the kinds of reactions he could pull from Yuuri.

Speeding up his movements but making sure to keep the angle the same, Victor heard Yuuri’s breath quickening. He was definitely getting close. Connecting their lips again, Victor licked into Yuuri’s mouth, rubbing their tongues together until Yuuri was moaning into Victor’s, warmth spreading between them.

Feeling so close to the edge but knowing that grinding wouldn’t be enough to push him over, Victor reached down and stroked himself off, quickly following suit and finishing over Yuuri as well.

Looking down at Yuuri’s blissed-out face, Victor was hit with a wave of adoration. He felt a jaw-breaking smile stretch across his face and he chuckled. “You look happy. Was it that good?” He asked, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s as they caught their breath.

Yuuri opened his eyes, looking back up at Victor and returning a fond smile. “It always is.” Yuuri said, kissing Victor softly and basking in their afterglow. They lay there for a while, soaking up the feeling of connectedness that the shared act always brought.

Unfortunately, time had no sense of intimacy and Yuuri shivered, the physical evidence of their activities starting to grow cool and sticky on his torso. “So umm, should we clean up? I can’t really move like this so I hope you have a plan.”

“I’ll get it,” Victor said, sitting up and pushing the blankets off them with his clean hand, making sure that they didn’t fall back onto Yuuri. “You just stay here.”

“But—”

“Yuuri. Please?”

“… Okay.” Yuuri lay back down.

Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek before climbing off him. “Thank you.” Making his way to the washroom, Victor brought back a cloth damp with warm water. He busied himself by cleaning up his own mess before getting to work on Yuuri, drying him off with a tissue after.

Returning from dropping off the washcloth in the bathroom, Victor crawled back in alongside his now-sleeping fiancé and smiled adoringly at the sight. He covered them both in the warm comforter again, snuggling up against Yuuri’s side. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before laying his head against his fiancé’s shoulder.

It was rare for Victor to fall asleep after Yuuri, but when he did he always took advantage of every moment. Finding someone like Yuuri, someone who truly wanted _him_ wasn’t something that Victor had ever thought could exist. But now, as he lay next to the person who had shown him an entirely new world and changed up everything he thought he knew about life, he truly understood what it meant to be loved. And the only requirement was to be himself; a price he was very willing to pay.

There were times that Victor wondered if his current life was just was long fever dream.

But looking up at Yuuri’s peacefully sleeping face, he was very thankful that he knew it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I have discovered after writing this that fluff is actually a serious challenge! I really am made more for the introspection and the smut... which is really odd to say but there it is. xD
> 
> Hopefully it was still enjoyable!
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](http://sachiro.tumblr.com/) for the rest of my writing (it's mostly all meta). Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
